En el Mismo Cielo
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: la historia de dos personas que seconocieron y se amaron hasta el ultimo instante, ahora una de ellas esperará a la otra hasta que vuelvan a estar juntas como la primera vez... Shinjiro X Minako (Fmc) ligero Akihiko x Minako


En El mismo Cielo

Esa noche…todo pasó tan de prisa...la sombra apareció, ellos no. Fuuka los buscaba pero no había tiempo, al fin se fueron sin que Shinjiro y Ken llegaran… y luego qué? Enfrentar al enemigo con el corazón estrujándose de temor y un nudo en la garganta. Mientras ella y su equipo trataban de detener al monstruo, su mente estaba dividida, por un lado vigilando que todo fuera bien, cuidando de su grupo, dirigiendo el ataque a aquella sombra como buena capitana, pero por el otro… solo deseando que todo pasara, que todo estuviera bien en la mañana…pero ahora…

Minako no lo podía creer, todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, Ken llorando y gritando, Akihiko desesperado y Shinjiro en el suelo…yaciendo casi inerte en medio de la sangre…ahí estaba lo que tanto oprimía su pecho en la mañana, reflejado en la mayor tragedia que podía ocurrirle a ella…y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte…por sus amigos y por él, que no le viera llorar…y pese a toda su voluntad una a una pequeñas perlas saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

"TU no puedes dejarme…"

Ese día Minako se había levantado con un nudo en la garganta, algo fuera de lo normal, tal vez porque la noche se venía pesada, hoy había luna llena… pero, realmente no solía sentirse así ante un jefe, era más bien como un mal presentimiento, como una corazonada de que algo terrible se avecinaba. Se miró al espejo y en medio de su belleza habitual sus ojos rojizos destellaban con leve preocupación…

-hasta la mirada me traiciona…-se dijo a si misma mientras salía de su recamara para empezar el día.

El día sin mucho mas como cualquier otro entre las actividades normales de ella, pero sin que ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su interior cediera terreno, aun más, acrecentaba con cada momento que pasaba. Y ahora que el sol casi se ocultaba le parecía insoportable. Sentía miedo de eso, se conocía a sí misma y sabía bien que era especial, que era capaz de percibir cosas que los demás no, y lo que ella percibía era que ese sentimiento no podía presagiar más que dolor y sufrimiento. Yukari se acercó a hablarle, preocupada por como lucía su líder y amiga

-Mina-chan te sientes bien? –preguntó agregando el "chan" al nombre de la muchacha, se sentía con esa confianza luego de lo mucho que Minako había hecho por ella

-has sentido que te cuesta respirar? Que tus manos están heladas y no sabes por qué?...-dijo suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, Yukari le imitó sentándose a su lado

-pues a veces…

-así me siento… no se qué pasa. Es como una ansiedad, una corazonada…-Minako se llevó una mano al pecho

-tienes miedo?

-no. Es una sombra, un jefe más… es solo que…-en ese momento alguien atravesó la estancia para ir hacia la calle, Minako levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de Shinjiro, este había girado para observarle y le sonrió de una forma dulce y misteriosa, siguiendo su camino luego, ella le siguió con la vista hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Mantuvo un momento más sus ojos fijos en la entrada, como perdida, Yukari posó su mano en el hombro de la chica para que reaccionara

-Mina-chan?...

-uh?...-ella volteó a verle algo distraída todavía

-ocurrió algo con Shinjiro-sempai?

La chica se quedó callada un momento, su memoria voló a ese instante en el que decidió ir a su cuarto. Tras esas cuatro paredes ella había vivido los momentos más sublimes de toda su corta vida.

-le devolví su reloj…-contestó a la castaña. Yukari volvió a mirarle sabiendo que aquella respuesta llevaba mucho más detrás de esas palabras…

.

.

.

Hoy el día se le antojó melancólico, además de la sombra que venía otra cosa lo molestaba. Decidió ir a caminar un rato para disipar tanto mal pensamiento, odiaba cuando a veces su propia mente le traicionaba, y en medio de tantas cosas duras le recordaba la culpa que sentía por ese fatal accidente…sin embargo al pasar por la estancia hacia el exterior su mirada divisó a aquella chica sentada en el sillón, cuando sintió su mirada sobre él volteó a sonreírle, pero no pasó desapercibido que en sus ojos había algo distinto, no destellaban con esa chispa de alegría que solo Minako poseía, hoy, si bien estaban igual de hermosos y puros que siempre, reflejaban algo de tristeza y ansiedad.

-"parece que no soy el único…- pensó para sí al salir. No le gustaba que ella estuviera triste, no cuando Minako se había convertido en la mayor de sus alegrías. No cuando ella vino a poner orden en toda su vida, no cuando le había entregado el cuerpo y el alma…no cuando la amaba de esa manera.

"Yo No quiero dejarte…"

En un principio cuando ella dijo ir a su pieza él no estaba muy convencido pero en su mirada podía ver que tanto él como ella compartían un solo deseo, el de estar juntos. Pero Shinjiro se preocupaba, sabía bien que él no era la clase de hombre que Minako necesitaba, como dijo una vez "el no era precisamente un caballero" pero a ella eso le valía un cuerno. Y aún dentro de la habitación le dio la oportunidad de retractarse…y ella se quedó. Entonces él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos…

"después no voy a poder detenerme" dijo antes de besarla y de perderse ambos en aquel momento único. Ni siquiera el castaño sabía que fue lo que le pasó con ella, solo que desde que la conoció su vida había cambiado, él mismo había cambiado. Logró ser un poco más abierto, recordó como sonreír, incluso la oscuridad de su vida se disipaba poco a poco. Con cada momento que pasaban juntos el aprendía algo mas, su vida era más llevadera, incluso logró que su estancia en la S.E.E.S. fuera agradable, aquella vez que cocinó todos estaban felices, y ese momento lo había hecho él…aunque fue Minako quien dijo hacer una fiesta.

Minako llegó a la eterna y sombría noche en su alma como una luna brillante disipando las tinieblas…

Y ahora podía verla…con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, su suave piel de terciopelo que una vez sus labios besaron. Ken lloraba, en realidad no lo deseaba, no comprendía como el no dudó en dar su vida a cambio de la del pequeño, y como aún después hablaba con Akihiko-sempai y le encargaba su bienestar "cuida de él" le dijo. Y Ken sentía que toda esa tragedia era culpa suya…

-esto es como debe ser…-le dijo al niño para que entendiera. De todos modos pasaría…el tarde o temprano se iría, si no por eso por los efectos de las pastillas supresoras, pero solo una cosa estaba dejando pendiente…- No llores Minako…

Le susurró a la muchacha y ella limpió a prisa las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa, trató que fuera como las de siempre, pero la tristeza que la invadía era inmensa… faltaban unos minutos para que acabase la hora oscura, pero no tendrían el tiempo suficiente, Minako no podía soportarlo, como con tanto poder en sus manos no era capaz de salvar al hombre que amaba? Donde estaba entonces su fuerza?...

"Quédate a mi lado…"

Lograron llevarle al hospital pasada la hora oscura, todos rogaron al cielo que él pudiera librarla, esa noche de pesadilla nadie volvió a decir una palabra…al final los médicos dijeron que estaba vivo. El aliento regresó a Minako cuando lo supo. Vivo…Shinjiro estaba vivo. Fue un milagro. Aunque dijeron que pocas posibilidades habían de que abriera los ojos, ella sabía que lo lograría, que un día Shinji despertaría y volverían a estar juntos. Aún así…era tan doloroso…

La mañana siguiente toda la escuela lo sabía, algunos se asombraron otros ni importancia le dieron, no era que él frecuentara el colegio de todos modos. Y ella seguía con ese nudo en la garganta, reprimiendo toda esa angustia que la turbaba. Sabía que Akihiko fue a verle primero, pese a que debió ser ella, pero no encontró las fuerzas. Tenía la entereza suficiente de plantarse inmutable frente a la más horrible sombra pero no podía soportar ver a su amado tendido en una cama rodeado de aparatos raros que monitoreaban cada segundo que seguía con vida.

Ella decidió ir en la tarde. Tal vez no le dejasen pasar pero ya se las ingeniaría, si Akihiko pudo ella también. Logró entrar a su cuarto y lo vio tendido en la cama, con esos aparatos checando el débil ritmo cardiaco. Su rostro estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad ayudado del respirador, Minako se cubrió la boca con una mano como si tratara de detener la angustia que iba a desbordársele por la boca en forma de sollozos, lentamente caminó hacia él y se sentó despacito a su lado. Acarició su rostro con todo el amor que sentía por él, como dolía verle en ese estado, hubiera dado todo por que despertara en ese mismo momento, pero sus ojos no se abrieron. Ella tomó su mano con cariño…

-no me dejes Shinjiro…-susurró mas para sí que nada- por favor…yo, yo…

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Akihiko entró por ella sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a la joven líder junto a su amigo, cogiendo su mano y con los ojos vidriosos

-Minako?...

-Akihiko-sempai…-ella trató de sonar lo más tranquila y natural posible- no te esperaba a esta hora…

-pues…-el no supo que contestar, de todos modos no debía estar ahí, había ido en la mañana y con eso debía ser suficiente, pero simplemente no estaba tranquilo, aunque tampoco pensó en que hallaría aquí a esa chica que le había flechado, y mucho menos cogiendo de la mano a Shinji

-que haces aquí Minako?, no te informó Mitsuru de las condiciones de Shinji?...-ella soltó la mano del castaño y le miró

-S-si…sí lo hizo sempai. Pero…pero no estaba tranquila, tenía que verle! Tenía que…- calló súbitamente al sentir de nuevo esa angustia en la garganta, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios y luego de eso nada.

-Minako…-el joven clavó su vista en la muchacha, en el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo, como apretaba los puños sobre su regazo hasta casi enterrarse las uñas. Ella era la líder, la guía, la que encaraba a las sombras y dirigía sus pasos, sabía que para Minako era una falta de respeto hacia ellos mostrarse débil, sobre todo frente a su equipo, quienes depositaron su confianza en la chica.

Akihiko era muy malo con eso de tratar con las damas, y era mucho peor en el terreno sentimental ,como no iba a serlo si hacía apenas unos días había notado que se había enamorado de la líder, pero esa imagen le abría los ojos de golpe, ella ahí, junto a Shinjiro, cogiendo su mano y con la expresión más angustiada y triste que él jamás hubiera visto en la chica…Minako estaba enamorada de otro, que no era sino el mismo Shinjiro Aragaki, el que ahora estaba tendido en esa cama en estado de coma…

fue entonces que Akihiko por fin comprendió todo el dolor que ella llevaba dentro, que ni siquiera había expresado…debía estar desgarrándose el alma por dentro y anoche fueron a penas una pequeñas lágrimas… cuando Shinji le dijo "No llores Minako" ella se apresuró a limpiarlas y sonreírle. Como fue capaz? Cuando Akihiko perdió a Miki tardó meses en volver a sonreír…recordó haber llorado, gritado de dolor, de angustia, de impotencia…no fue esa la razón que lo hizo encerrarse en el entrenamiento? Obsesionarse con ser mas fuerte? Quería no volver a pasar por ello, no perder de nuevo a nadie! Entonces entendió cuanta fortaleza tenía aquella chica, que viendo a la persona que amaba a punto de morir ayer, y ahora en estado de coma, simplemente había derramado un par de lágrimas…

Minako se levantó de su silla un poco preocupada, por breves momentos dejó a Shinjiro en otro plano y se centró en su sempai. Akihiko se había quedado mirándole largo rato sin decir nada, con una expresión extraña, que ni ella misma fue capaz de adivinar lo que el joven pensaba o sentía, y eso le preocupaba

-Akihiko-sempai?...te encuentras bien?...-el salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la muchacha frente a él con el rostro preocupado. Todavía con todo ese dolor encima Minako tenía tiempo para preocuparse por otros? Le miró de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo, la mano de la muchacha se posó en su mejilla y el saltó ante el contacto, ya sabía que sus sentimientos eran para otro pero no podía evitarlo, él la amaba…y ahora ella estaba preocupada, no por Shinji, sino por él…

Minako se sobresaltó al sentir como su sempai la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba suavemente contra su pecho, sin saber que pasaba, estaba sorprendida pero no rompió el contacto. Era tan cálido…

-es suficiente Mina…-le susurró cariñosamente el joven- ya es suficiente…

Al escuchar la voz de Akihiko hablarle de tan dulce forma ella no pudo evitar sollozar y más aún cuando la había llamado de esa manera…Mina…con esa confianza que solo sus verdaderos amigos tenían con ella. el muchacho acarició su cabello, tratando de consolar a la chica, Minako se aferró a su camisa aun ahogando ese llanto que no dejaba correr, pero no pudo contenerlo más tiempo y poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas, mojando ligeramente la ropa de Akihiko…para luego convertirse en llanto desbordado…

-Akihiko-sempai…yo…-Mina trataba de reponerse pero simplemente no podía…y tampoco le agradaba mostrarse débil, sobre todo frente al chico.

-tranquila…todo va a estar bien. – Akihiko le hizo mirarle y secó con cuidado unas lagrimas del hermoso rostro de Minako- Shinji es fuerte… además, te tiene a ti…que mejor medicina que tu amor puede pedir?

-Sempai…

el joven le sonrió levemente, pero con un deje de tristeza en la mirada, le había dolido al alma pronunciar esas palabras, porque el también la amaba… y por lo mismo no podía, no soportaba verle sufrir Shinjiro tenía que reponerse a toda costa, sino por él, por ella, porque Minako le esperaba...

fue largo el rato que la tuvo entre sus brazos, la joven líder encontró en el pecho del muchacho un lugar donde desahogar todo ese dolor que llevaba por dentro, y lo agradecía infinitamente. Ya un poco más tranquila pudo encontrar el coraje para mirarle a los ojos

-estas mejor?- preguntó el guapo muchacho

-sí... muchas gracias Sempai...-ella le regaló una ligera sonrisa y Akihiko no pudo evitar pensar que aun en ese estado era encantadora. Minako era simplemente Unica.

-deberíamos volver al dormitorio, si los médicos nos ven habrá problemas...

Ella asintió y antes de irse se acercó a la cama donde Shinjiro dormía y posó un tierno beso en la frente del castaño. Le miró un momento y una inesperada sonrisa afloró en su rostro, algo en su corazón se encendió como una llama de esperanza, y ella sabía por qué. y fue gracias a Akihiko que pudo darse cuenta... él estaría bien. Un día despertaría, y volvería a sus brazos, y ese día sería el más feliz de toda su vida, porque volverían a encontrarse una vez más...

A partir de ese momento Minako siempre lo visitaba. Aunque estuviese ocupada hacía espacio cada día para poder verle, diario llegaba con una sonrisa, se sentaba a su lado y cogía su mano con cariño. Le hablaba, como si charlara con cualquier otro, le contaba del día a día y de los muchachos, y de lo mucho que todos esperaban que se repusiera... y antes de irse siempre posaba un beso en su frente o su mejilla y le recordaba que lo amaba. Qué feliz fue esa tarde cuando le quitaron por fin el respirador... pudo besar sus labios una vez más... una última vez...

.

.

.

Y luego esa tarde... esa última tarde... después que todo acabara finalmente se reencontraron. Él despertó y a penas pudo ponerse de pie salió corriendo a buscarla, a aquella joven que había visto en sus sueños mientras estuvo en el hospital, esa chica que con su dulce voz le hablaba con cariño pronunciándole solamente palabras de amor... esa que tomaba su mano y le recordaba que estaba ahí todos los días esperando el momento de volver a estar juntos...

-la chica que vi en mis sueños... eras tú...-le dijo tratando que la voz no se le cortara, tratando de ser fuerte igual que ella lo era

Ahora la tenía en sus brazos, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cansados. Como deseó haber despertado antes, pasar con ella un poco más de tiempo, aunque fuera tan solo un día más... por un instante maldijo a la vida y al destino por querer arrancar a Minako de su vida, pero luego se arrepintió y en lugar de eso dio gracias...porque ese ángel en forma de mujer haya llegado a él. Minako le devolvió las ganas de vivir, le enseñó lo que era el amor ¿cómo dejarla ir entonces cuando la necesitaba como al aire?

Así en sus brazos ella cerró los ojos. No se arrepentía de nada, vivió, sonrió luchó y amó... pudo ver una última ve a ese hombre que tanto amaba, mirándole como siempre, de esa forma a la que solo a ella había mirado, el tacto cálido de sus fuertes brazos mientras le decía lo mucho que había significado para él ¿podía pedir algo más?... si no volvía a abrir los ojos no importaba, de cualquier modo ella ya había encontrado el paraíso al lado de ese joven, que importaba si se adelantaba un poco, de todos modos un día se reunirían.. .en el mismo cielo...

.

.

.


End file.
